Unwanted
by I am Me Till the Very End
Summary: I'm the girl whose dad disappeared. I'm the girl whose mum left me on the steps of the orphanage yet took my brother to start a new life. I'm determined to find my family otherwise I'm lost. I'm broken. I'm unwanted. Will be Zammie. Adopted from One Push Away From Falling
1. Leaving

I pulled at the blue streaks in my hair and dragged my tounge piercing across the back of my teeth. I always did this when concentrating. The train pulled up by the platform and the doors started to open. In the space of a few seconds, the train station had gone from empty to chatoic with people running around , hugging girlfriends and giving children piggy backs.

I slipped through the crowd carrying a tattered old tote bag containing only my favourite worn out leather jacket, some research and a wad of cash that was slowly diminishing. I walked casually by the ticket counter, looking as if i was heading for the exit. Yeah right. This is my ride out of here.

Just as the alarm whistle rung out and the doors to the train began to close, i turned quickly and jumped through the small opening of the door, just before they closed. I quickly found a compartment near the back of the train so i could be alone.

I pulled out my aforementioned research and rifled through the documents for, what seemed like, the thousandth time. I pulled out the fading photograph that i seemed to be looking at regularly for the past few weeks. We all looked so happy. The picture perfect family. I don't remember that picture being taken. I was only a baby at the time. I'm assuming it was taken before everything fell apart. Before my dad went on a business trip and never came back. Before my mother decided bringing up two children was too hard on her own. Before she left me on the cold steps of the orphanage and took my brother off to start their new life. That's what they told me at least. The carers in the home. I hated every last one of them and how they looked at me with pity, the girl nobody wanted.

Now at the age of 16 I was finally going to find my mother.

Iv'e been organising this plan since the age of 10. Collecting any information I could. It was tough going based on the fact that the only thing i knew about my mother was that her name was Rachel Morgan.

_I searched the database that contained the present and previous residents living in the local area. When eventually her name popped up, i scribbled down the address and travelled there by foot. No point wasting non existent money on a taxi. I climbed the tall oak tree located outside of the house and jumped onto the balcony on the second story window. My bobby pin came in useful and i picked the lock of the door and jumped inside. I searched the house top to bottom and found nothing. There was only one more room to search through. The study. My last hope of finding any clues about my past, my family. I searched through drawers and filing cabnits not finding anything. Defeated, i slid to the foor and rested my head in my hands. Thats when i saw it. A photograph, face up under the desk. I crawled over and scooped it up gently,like if i handled it the wrong way it would disappear. It was a picture of a young girl, around 16 years old wearing a uniform of some kind outside a magnificent looking building. I flipped it over and read the untidy scrawl on the back. _

_Rachel Morgan, Gallagher Academy 1998. _

_I jumped up and started jumping around the room. I was now one step closer to finding my mother. I now knew what school she went to. That night when i was back at the orphanage i switched on the computer and quickly typed in Gallagher Academy hoping the school still existed and had a website. I scrolled down the page and found a picture of a building exactly the same as the one in the photograph. I quickly clicked on the link to the website, and up popped The Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women. I found out that the school was located in Roseville, Virginia, a long way from the D.C streets i was so used to. I scrolled through the website until one particular statement caught my eye._

_"I just love my girls. In this school we want them to do well in life, not just their education", Headmistress Rachel Morgan._

_Right beside the statement was a picture. A picture of my mother. She is headmistress of the school i thought to myself. I now know exactly where to find her. It was scary and exciting at the same time._

The train screeched to a stop and the people in the other compartments began to file out of the train. Wow, i must have been day dreaming for quite a while. I collected my scarse belongings and shuffled out of the train, onto the platforms and towards the nearest exit.

I flung open the door and took a deep breath of fresh air. Standing on the pavement looking out at the small town of Roseville, I immediatley knew i was out of place here. Wearing my old faded superman top, tucked into my high wasted denim shorts, black sheer tights and my worn out blue converse with the blue streaks in my hair and my favourite tongue stud, heavy in my mouth. I contrasted with the old vintage buildings and men and women in business suits who took one glance at me and turned their nose up in disgust. Is that how my mother will look at me when she sees me? ,with disgust?

I pushed the thoughts from my mind and forced my feet to walk on. Just keep walking I chanted in my head. Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot. Ignoring the gawks i got from the dedicated housewives peering out their windows, and the local fotball team training in the park, i eventually arrived at the gates of The Gallagher Academy. I looked up at the building that, within the next few days, could determine my future, solve my past. I should have made some witty remark to myself. Like I usually would. Yet the only thing I could think of was, this is going to be one hell of a day.


	2. Im in

A/N This is happening when the Blackthorne Boys are staying at Gallagher.

thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story it made my day

Chapter 2

Deep Breath. Count to three. Don't think just do. I stared at the gates that kept me from my mother. The woman who left me. The woman who, no matter how much I try to hate, I still love. She's my mother. How can I not forgive her? I'm going to surprise her. Make a grand entrance, Cammie style.

I walk around the walls perimeter and when the back of the school is in front of me I swing myself over the wall. It wasn't that high, I could've done it in my sleep. I walk up to the building that holds my future, and place a hand on the brick work. I'm really here. I'm really going to do this. I glance at the wall when I notice a brick, different to all of the rest. It was the same size but just the smallest difference in colour. I trace the odd brick with my fingertips and then push it. For a few seconds I thought I had gotten it wrong and that it wasn't what I thought it was, but then the bricks started to fall into each other, producing a door. A secret passageway. Just like Hogwarts I smile to myself.

I enter the passageway I had just found and walked along it with confidence. If anything was to jump out at me then Lord Help them, they'll need it. I had been through a lot worse than this, I think to myself, my mind re playing that night. The night I knew I could no longer stay on the streets that I would have to turn to back to the orphanage. The one I had so desperately tried to get away from, but in the end became I bit of a safe haven. Don't get me wrong, I'll never be going back and I hope the place burns to the ground, everyone safe and sound obviously, but it had helped me once and for that a have the tiniest smidge of respect for the hellhole.

I was halfway through the long dusty pathway when it stopped abruptly and a ladder came into view at the dead end. Finally I mentally sighed, I was definitely getting bored down here. I grabbed the bars and started up the long ladder, but didn't get to far when a wave of nausea hit me. I fell to the ground and my whole body began to shake. Images of dangerous men with silver pupils and tongues of fire swarmed my head. Faces merged together, all of them laughing. At me. Eventually my body stopped shaking and my mind became clear. But my fingers kept twitching. I need it, I thought. I had to have it now. I couldn't give in though. I was stupid enough to start taking it in the first place and now I'll have to deal with the consequences. Withdrawal. The hardest part of giving up is the withdrawal. I mentally curse the marijuana and the effects it had on me. At least I had some release with the smoking and drinking. I couldn't give them up, at least not yet. It would kill me to have to stop all three at the same time. So I started with the drugs. The most addictive of my habits. The most dangerous.

I shook my head clearing all of the thoughts from my past. This is the beginning of a wonderful future. The ladder lead to the ventilation system and I crawled through the small space looking for the grand hall. It was nearly dinner time after all and I presume everyone would be gathered there shortly. I began to search for the opening when i saw her. Through the grating in the vent I looked down and there she was, standing nearly directly below me. The woman was undeniably my mother. She looked the exact same as she did in the pictures. Tears welled in my eyes. So close yet so far. I was going to just drop down when I noticed to girls standing in front of her wearing what I guess was the Gallagher Academy uniform. Curiosity got the better of me and I decided to listen in instead. Even though I was quite far away from them and their voices were quiet and soft the words said from my mother next seemed to echo through the large corridor and, my mind. "Girls don't worry, everything will be fine. Just go to the grand hall for dinner now and I will sort this out. Remember girls. I love you like you were my daughters."

I had a plan. I was going to surprise my mother and she would start to cry and open her arms for me to run into. I would hug her tight and tell her that I forgave her. That I loved her no matter what. That's not what's going to happen now.

I'm going to humiliate her, show her the years of pain that she caused me. I am going to hurt her, destroy everything she has made of herself, her image her credibility, her heart.

A/N I know this is a short chapter, sorry :)

I need some help with decisions concerning the story, please answer these questions :)

1. Should the story be told from only Cammie's POV or have multiple POV.

so would you like to go "back in time" with let's say Zach's POV and show how he got up to this moment in Gallagher?

3. Would you like the COC to be part of this story?

Please R&R and send me some answers to the questions :) Thanks.


	3. Dare

Enjoy the chapter!

I am going to break in, it will make the posh totties scared about the security and that woman that supposedly is my mom getting angry phone calls from angry parents.

The perfect plan!

I can't do with another jury sentence when I lead the plan, so now all I need is someone to blame it on, say it was a dare I never say no to dares. All the kids from the care home know, I once shaved the school mascot, (my first jury sentence ever), and even broke into the head's house to change people's test results.

I was so busy thinking I was bought back to reality by chatter and footsteps filling the never-ending hallways around me.

It seemed like forever but I finally made it out of there dogging the 34 cameras and 13 lasers don't ask me how it just comes to me.

I just realised my precious skate board was sticking out from my bag, I must have left it in my bag from yesterday when I went to the skate park. Skaters… they probably don't get a lot of them here. Not wanting to look like more of an outcast then I already looked like I decided to walk to the park and see if there were any ramps.

I started walking and was stared at by an old woman who started muttering that I was a disgrace to America and I should get proper clothes, I know right there is nothing wrong with my clothes. (Kind of a filler sentence sorry).

Finally the ramps, there were only three kids there.

"Cool board, I'm Dylan, he's Josh and she's Dee Dee "The guy in front of me said

"Finally some normal people, I'm Cammie"

"Josh and Dylan are having a skate competition, they have been on boards since 3rd grade" Dee Dee cried.

"Well I've been on boards since I could walk "Don't know why but that came out of my mouth I guess I wanted to prove myself, but still true story don't mean to brag.

"Probably got some cool tricks" Josh said

"Probably do, depends what you call cool tricks

"Show us you're best"

"Will do"

I grabbed my board from my bag and through it to the side clambered up the stairs to the top of the ramp and started. A few awesome tricks later I came to a stop. Their jaw were hanging open I mean literally.

"You are amazing"

"Wow"

"I bet you could pull off that jump and double twist from the world championships"

"She could"

"I dare you to" Dee Dee exclaimed "you could pull it off"

"Well I never say no to a dare"

I climbed back up the

I climbed back onto the ramp closed my eyes and took off, I realised that was a stupid thing to do so I was  
already in the air, so the trick I pulled it off and I got to say it probably looked awesome. I came to a halt and opened my eyes.

"Did I do it right"  
"DO IT RIGHT, THAT WAS AMAZING, BETTER THAN THE GUY THAT INVENTED IT"  
"told you, I would do anything if it is a dare"  
"anything?"  
"I'd break into Gallagher if you wanted me to" I said trying to lead them on  
"WE DARE YOU" they all shouted at the same time, I guess I lead them on right.  
"And now I will because you dared me"

I can now say that this is getting somewhere, Step 1 complete now all I have to do is get in and then humiliate my mom.

A/N Ok I've not got that many replies on whether you want there to be COC or not, yes it is a spy story to those of you that asked and Zammie will be coming soon maybe in a few chapters. Thank you to all of you that reviewed, followed and favourited, till the next time

- Me


	4. Cuss fight

**A/N ok I am so happy right now 34 reviews and I am moving to England! My dad's job is moving us there he got a big promotion and it's in England! Sorry I've been gone for so long I'll try to update as fast as I can this is the last I will be updating for a few weeks cuz my mom and dad don't want me to be on here till we settle in. My besti will be coming too because our dads work together! I can't wait till I get to change the little flag icon on my profile to the union jack**

**I think I might do a Zammie one-shot before I leave **

**I think I have been rambling on for far too long so on with the chapter**

I started walking out of the skate park but not before promising Josh, Dylan and DeeDee that I will meet them tomorrow before I break in to the school of sissies.

Talking of them, their limos came and stopped right at the front of the town where the population sign was, I walked forwards to the gazebo sat down on the bench inside it spread my legs over so they were now covering the whole bench, the only bench in the gazebo. Dylan told me that there was a group of Gallagher Girls that always hogged it, I reckoned that they would not be here for about 30 seconds so I got my laptop out of my bag and set it down on my knees while I put my bag down on the ground next to the bench. As if on cue the Gallagher Girls and four boys (don't know why there were boys at the Gallagher academy) came striding in.

"Um who are you, and why are you in our spot?" a muscular Guy said

"Why the hell should I tell you who I am for all I know you could be some crazy stalker and I don't see your name on the bench"

"Fine I'm Grant I go to the Gallagher academy"

I scoffed "the Gallagher academy, isn't that a girls school or did they figure you four boys are gay enough to go there"

"You don't know who you are messing with" a girl with a strong British accent

"Yeah the chances that you know who we are is 1 to 941053" a petite girl said trying to act all big

"Liz I beg you try not to act all big, small and cute fits you better"

"Yeah I know right I was just thinking that" The girl I now assume to be Liz replied

"Ah little miss McHenry, rumour has it that you hooked up with your last headmaster" I said just to see what she would do"

"Oh no you did not just diss me"

"Ok girls let's settle this properly, like sophisticated people, a cuss fight us against you" a tall guy exclaimed

"You know there is only a 1to189 chance that you can beat us assuming you cuss at the average level"

"Who said I cuss averagely"

"Touché" a guy with the most amazing eyes ever said.

"So we goanna start cussing or just hang around all day" I said as I started to log in to my twitter"

"Sure let the cuss fight begin" grant spoke up

The tall dude started speaking" you want to go first or shall we, you know forget that well go first

I snapped back at him "Put a condom on your head because if your goanna act like a dick u might as well dress like one" I snapped back as I acted bored and tweeted "having cuss fight"

"Take that mask off Halloween is not until October"

"I don't know your problem but I bet it's hard to pronounce" I said back without skipping a beat

"Yo mama so stupid that she tried to put M&M's in alphabetical order!"

"Hey run out of cusses after two" the British girl said

"You know some people don't have moms so don't be so f***ing ignorant" I screamed at them ant slam my laptop shut stuff it in my bag, sling my bag over my shoulder and strut out.

Even if I do have a mom it's not like she actually cares.

I walked a bid and came to a large tree, climbed up and let all my feelings out, I just started crying and crying. I know I can't just bottle my feelings up because one day the bottle might become too small and explode letting all those locked up feelings out, so once in a while it's nice to let the feelings pour out.

"Hey, you ok?" I looked to the side and saw the green eyed hottie from earlier.

"I'm fine and I haven't caught your name yet so for all I know you might be a Russian spy" I don't know why but he tensed a little.

"I'm Zach and don't give me all that I'm fine s*** because I know you're not and you are crying and I don't know your name"

"I'm Cameron Ann"

"What no Surname"

"I was getting onto that, when I was a few months old my mom and dad left me at an orphanage but still took my twin brother, the carers told me when I became 10, I don't use my surname because it reminds me that my family didn't want me but wanted my brother" I sniffled the last part

"Oh if it makes you feel any better my dad died when I was small and my mom sends me to a bording school because she doesn't have enough time for me" To admit it kind of did make me feel better and ten I saw his eyes get watery, he was trying to hide them.

"You know it's ok to show your feelings once in a while if you are like me, trying to lock it up."

"Yeah I know but then I will be left with red puffy eyes so I'll let it all out when everyone is asleep tonight"

"Promise" I whispered looking into his beautiful eyes

"Why?"

"Because one day all those feelings locked up deep inside will all come out and you will have a breakdown so promise?" I said sticking my pinkie finger out for him to pinkie swear. He looks at me with his eyebrows scrunched together wondering what I was doing I helped him out.

"Pinkie swear silly, you wrap your pinkie around mine and then say your promise"

He looked a lot less confused wrapped his finger around mine and started to say "I Zachary Goode promise to let out my feelings to night when everyone else is asleep"

"Good "

"See you tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah we're coming back out tomorrow, and just so you know I am not gay, my school the Blackthorn Academy for wonderful young men is doing an exchange and by the way great cusses!"

"Thanks, see you tomorrow Blackthorn Boy!"

"Blackthorn Boy?"

"Yeah, you go Blackthorn"

"Yes"

"And you are a boy"

"Yes"

"So anything wrong with Blackthorn Boy?"

"No"

"So see you later Blackthorn Boy!"

"See ya later Cam"

**All I can say now is review! Please, Pretty Please and tell me if you like the UK, USA OR AUS Gallagher Girls book covers **


End file.
